


Press Conference

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Laura Roslin and Billy Keikeya prepare for a press conference, they discuss rumors that have been circulating the fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing a serious story when this scene worked its way in. It didn't really fit the tone of the serious story, so I separated it out into its own little crack fic.

“Good morning, Billy. Are there any surprises coming my way during the press conference?”

“There have been some rumors going around about you. The legitimate reporters will probably leave you alone, but the tabloids might stir something up,” Billy replied.

“What kind of rumors?”

“A lot of people think that Captain Adama’s position as your military advisor is a cover for a different kind of meeting.”

“A different kind of meeting? Do they think I’m trying to recruit supporters in the military to advance my political agenda?”

Billy began to blush to the tips of his ears as he said, “No. They think that you’re, you know, _involved_ with him.”

Laura burst out laughing. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in a while. I’m almost old enough to be his mother for Jupiter’s sake! Besides, he only has eyes for Lieutenant Thrace.”

Billy replied, “I wouldn’t worry about it. There were constant rumors that President Adar was having an affair with someone in his cabinet. The press never ran with it, so obviously the rumors were false.”

Laura nearly choked on her tea.

She regained her composure and said, “Those rumors were not false. In most matters, I’m continuing the practices of President Adar’s administration. However, that is one area where I am taking a different path. No frakking of cabinet secretaries. Or advisers who might as well be cabinet secretaries.”

“Wait, how do you know the rumors were true?” Billy asked.

Laura merely raised an eyebrow.

Realization dawned on Billy’s face. “Oh, gods! That’s not a mental image I needed this morning.”


End file.
